A Little love
by Ashley Sensie
Summary: Deidara was known for getting into the pants of anything that moved.His long lasting on off agian relationships were with Tobi Sakura and Itachi,but all that changes when a certain red haired transfers in.DeiSaso uke Sasori rated M for later chapters
1. Braeking up and making friends

MY FIRST MAJO YAOI SERIES IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI THEN DONT READ OR DONT COMMNET ON THIS STORY OK IT WILL BE A DEISASO STORY and for you baka's who cant tell the defrence in the paring this has Uke Sasori and Seme Deidara so please enjoy and this was based on a picturee the link will be in the comments box so I give full credit to the person who made the picture since it gave me the idea so PLEASE ENJOY  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1 BRAKE-UPS AND NEW FRIENDS

Deidara was sitting on the grass of one of the schools courtyards it was free period.He sighed he had just broken it off with Itachi for the 5th time while he could frankly get any girl or guy he wanted to no one appealed to him.Tobi had become BFF's forever with the gardening class guy Zetsu and Sakura to his knowledge has already got someone that she is dating and there is a rumor going on that she is about to elope with said boy so Deidara was pretty bored right about now.He sighed agian knearly falling asleep when something hit his head "Ouch damn it un."He hissed as he picked up something that had hit his head "A apple."He whisperd slightly "Up here."A voice called out to him he looked up into the tree that was right above him to see a redhaired boy he had never scene before "What are you doing up there un?"Deidara asked "I got stuck up here when I was hiding from some guys that were trying to steal my money so I climnbed up here...um can you help me down?"He asked Deidara sighed "Sure un."he mumbled as he held his arms out the boy jumped from the branch he was o and landed swift and saftely in Deidara's arms the boy looked up at Deidara who returned the gaze a blush on both of there faces "So who are you un."Deidara asked the boy just smiled at him "Sasori Akasuna and thank you for getting me out of that tree I was up there for about a hour."He said rubbing the back of his neck "No prblem un so where ya from un."Deidara asked him "Oh im from Sunaukga(Sorry if I didnt spell that right)He said to Deidara "Really long ways let me quess parents got transferd un"Deidara asked "Yep."SASORI YOU BAKA YOU KNOW THATS A LIE.his inner mind screamned at him "So what I just met him.He thought "Well come on un the office is this way un."Deidara said as he led the way with Sasori close behind him.Sasori so far liked this school even if he was knearly chased to death by football jockeys he didnt mind it now since it seemned he had made a friend here.

Share This/Blog ItDownloadEdit DeviationDelete Deviation

Promote this Deviation On deviantART 

Send it in a Note...

On the Web 

Not available for this deviation

To [friends

Message

MY FIRST MAJO YAOI SERIES IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI THEN DONT READ OR DONT COMMNET ON THIS STORY OK IT WILL BE A DEISASO STORY and for you baka's who cant tell the defrence in the paring this has Uke Sasori and Seme Deidara so please enjoy and this was based on a picturee the link will be in the comments box so I give full credit to the person who made the picture since it gave me the idea so PLEASE ENJOY ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


1. Right click & _Copy_ this text: 2. Open 

(and on the "Edit Profile" page, _Paste_ where  
you want to show the art)

3. Then come back to deviantART! 

3


	2. MAKING FRIENDS AND A WEASELS JEALOUSY

PART 2 ok then in this chapter Itachi gets jealous about Deidara spending so much time with the redhead even though he is having a secret love life with Kisame the gym teacher lol so let us begin this stupid but probably funny chapter.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2 MAKING FRIENDS AND A WEASELS JEALOUSY

Deidara led Sasori to the office "SO Sasori what was life like in Suna un?"Deidara asked "Well it was dry sandy and blazing hot.Hey what is with the speech immedement?"He asked "Oh I dont really know here's the office un."Deidara said as he hedl the door open for Sasori "Thank you."Sasori said as he walked in.The secreatary Shizune was at the desk typing away "Um excuss me."Sasori said the woman looked up at them "Oh you must be Sasori-kun."She said he nodded "Oh well welcome to Akatsuki high."(A/NI I did not have a idea for a name ok so sue me.)She said with a smile "Oh and I see you've already met Deidara-kun so Deidara kun would you mind showing Sasori kun around?"She asked him "Sure un."He said with a big grin "Great well here is your schedual and Deidara will show you around."She said as she went back to typing on her computer as the two left the office."So what classes do you have un?"Deidara asked Sasori handed him his schedual Deidara loked over it and a big grin appeared on his face "Cool un you have every class period with me un."Deidara said with a luagh "Really cool."Sasori said as they walked down the hallway as the bell rung for the end of second period or free period if you had it like Deidara had it.Deidara led Sasori up the stairs to there next class which must to everyone's dismay was science.Everyone who knew Deidara knew he loved to make things explode espeicaly if he had something creative to inspire him.The two arrived at the door of the science room that there teacher Gai senise was at.Sasori walked over to the man and handed him the pink slip of paper that said he was the new student "AH WELL WELCOME SASORI"he said in that over dramtic way "Um thanks."he said "I am Maito Gai your science teacher I see you have already met Deidara san there."He said "Yes Deidara kun and I have every class together so he is showing me around."He said as he scratched the back of his neck "Ah I see well then well then please have a seat."He said Sasori walked over and sat next to Deidara "Yeay thats the school nut case un."Deidara whisperd to him "School nut case why is that."Sasori asked "BEcasue he is always going on about--LET THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH EXPLODE!!Lee screamned as he came charging into the room "Thats why un"Deidara said with a aggitated face "Thats Lee he is the teachers pet frankly always going on about the spring time of youth and all that is un."Deidara said as everyone else arrived in class "Hey Hidan un."Deidara said as he held his hand up "Hey blonde so whats fucking happening."Hidan asked as he sat down at the four person science table "Hidan launguge."Kakuzu said as he walked up "Fuck you Kuzu."Hidan said "Been there done that."Kakuzu said as he sat down "So who are you you must be new."Kakuzu asked Sasori "Oh right im Sasori nice to meet you."Sasori said as the bell rung for the start of class."Alright everyone today we will be letting the spring time of youth explode by working with chemiclas today Deidara san this does not mean blowing your assignment up like last time."He said everyone laughed as Deidara frowned.  
At the end of class everyone left their classes and headed for the next.By this time Sasori's stomache was growling "Hey whats wrong Sasori un."Deidara asked "Oh im kinda hungry I didnt eat breakfast this morning."He said "Well your in luck its time for lunch at the moment lets go un."Deidara said as he grabbed Sasori's hand making the redhead blush slightly as he led them down the halls.Itachi happend to see this a a growl emmited from his throat "Jealous much."Sasuke his brother said "Well we just broke up and he's already going after the new guy what a slut."Itachi said "Well this is what the 5th time you have broken up."Sasuke asked Itachi glared at his younger brother as he stalked off Sasuke laughed a small ounce "Well I hope Deidara goes in for it I can picture the two as a couple it be actually cute though."Sasuke said as he stalked off to find his little pet NAruto.Deidara and Sasori enterd the cafeteria Sasori's stomache let out a loud growl making the redhead blush further more "Heh come on sounds like your stomache is getting pretty hungry un."Deidara said as he led them to the line.They got there fod and walked over to a table that Deidara's friends were sitting at "Hey guys un."Deidara said as he and Sasori sat down "Hey Deidara."Konann said as she walked up and sat down "SAo you must be Sasori hi im Konan."She said as she bit into her apple "Nice to meet you."he said sa some more poeple came and dsat down with them.  
After lunch it was time for their next class which was like another free period since they had Kakashi as there teacher Deidara was going to take this chance to get to know the redhead from suna frankly Deidara liked Sasori he was cute but he was well...shy.They walked in and saw that thankfuly there were two seats left in the back by the window.They walked over and sat down "Thankfuly we have one more class for today un."Deidara said "Oh and whats that."Sasori asked "Art un its my fav subject since I like it."Deidara said "Really same here I think art is eternal."he said Deidara roled his eyes "Yeay right I think art is a brefe moment in time un art is a bang."Deidara said Sasori just shrugged his shoulders "Say what you want I respect you since your a fellow artist like me even if its a trival matter."He said as hetook out a case with glasses in it "So I take it those ar reading glasses un."Deidara asked "Yep."Sasori said as the bell rung and the teacher walked in "OK everyone you know what to do read for about 5 minutes then you get to do whatever you want."Kakashi said as he sat down "This is a class that you can pass no problem un"Deidara said as he took out a book that he had Sasori nodded and pulled out his book too.Itachi glanced back at the two he turned around a frown on his features "I shouldt care I shouldnt care I shouldntcare."He repeated over and over in his mind.After 5 minutes they were able to do whatever they wanted.Deidara put his book away as he pulled out his skcetch book while Sasori just kept reading "That must be a pretty intresting book un."Deidara said Sasori nodded and looekd up at him "Well it is Deidara kun I personaly cant put it down."Sasori said as he kept reading "Maybe I could read it when your done un."Deidara asked Sasori smiled "Sure I think you would like it."Sasori said "Great un."Deidara said Itachi couldnt stop glaring at things he was then hit in the head by a note on a paper air plane "SOME ONE IS JEALOUS!!  
Konan  
Itacho glared at the girl as he sent her a reply "I am not jeaolus  
he said in the noite as he fly it back to her she then got up and walekd over to him "Good then dont get back together with Deidara becasue I think he and Sasori would make a adorable couple."She said as she winked at him and went back over to her seat to finish her origami figures.Class went that way for the rest of the period as the bell rung everyone quickly got there things and ran out the door.Sakura needed to tell Deidara about that she and Lee were going to be eloping with each other soon so she sent him a note at the end of class that read on the front of the folded pik paper "DO NOT READ TIL AFTER SCHOOL!!!"Deidara just ignored it and stuck it in his pocket and walked out the door with Sasori to the last class of the day.


	3. Helping a friend

PART 3 OK THEN POEPLE!!!WE WILL BE GETTING CLOSE TO THE MOST AWSOME PART THE THING I KNOW ALL YOU YAOI FANGIRLS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AND IN THE NEXT OR IN THE 5TH CHAPTER OR SO THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS OH YES AND IT WILL BE GOOD SO PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND ALL THE FLUFY GOODNESS YOU POEPLE WILL GET THE HARDCORE STUFF LATER.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3 HELPING A FRIEND  
After art class was over it was time to go home.Sasori though wasnt looking forward to going becasue he didnt have anyone at home to greet him like normal familys did well little did Sasori know that Deidara had the same problem.Sasori and Deidara had gotten seperated from each other in the massive growd so now Sasori was walking through the halls to try and find Deidara when all of a sudden BAM!!Sasori was knocked to the ground by a fist "Well look who it is its little shrimp."The guy said Sasori looked up to who it was it was who he knew as Sugeitsu who was in his math class and was the guy who tried to beat him up this morning "Leave me alone."Sasori said as he struggled to get up only to be kept in place by Karin his right hand man or girl in this case foot.He tried to get up but everytime he tried he would be pushed back down so hard his face would hit the floor he had blood coming out of his mouth due to the punch "Oh god someone help me..Deidara please save me!!!"he screamned in his mind as he was kicked in the stomache he saw from the cornor of his eye that one of his gang members were about to throw a punch he quickly looked away.When a few minutes passed and nothing happend he looked and saw Deidara holding back the boys fists "Leave...NOW."he said in a threatening tone of voice they all ran off Deidara kneelt down next to Sasori who's face was now starting to get a few bruises Deidara sighed as he picked Sasori up "You ok un?"Deidara asked as he helped him up "I...I think so."he said a blush on his face "I wish I had gotten here sonner or you wouldnt be so injured like this un."Deidara said "Deidara kun how did you know?"Sasori asked him "Well I heard them when they were walking down the hall way early there were talking about getting the new kid and well you fit the bill un."Deidara said "Oh."Sasori said looking down as if he was ashammned "Its ok un as long as your alright un."Deidara said Sasori smiled then he felt dizzy "Deidara kun why is the room spinning."he asked before he passed out "OH MY GOD SASORI ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"He asked as he caught the redhead "Sasori."He asked him he noticed that the redhead had fallen asleep "Just great and I dont know were the kid lives un oh well I'll just take him home with me."He said as he hosted Sasori on his back and carried him out the school.  
Sasori woke up when they were still walking to Deidara's house he still felt dizzy and he didnt know why he uzzled his face into Deidara's back "Deidara kun"He mutterd "Hmm oh your awake are you feeling better you had be worried un."Deidara said to him "No everything is still spinning."He said "Oh well then lets hurry if your spinning then I should get you home un."Deidara said to him Sasori began to panic "Its ok I can walk."he said as he got off of Deidara's back only to knearly fall over Deidara had to keep a hold on him so he wouldnt fall over "Sasori are you sure your ok un."Deidara asked him he noticed that Sasori's face was pale like he was sick "Sasori you look like hell un."Deidara said as he placed a hand to his forhead "DAMN SASORI YOU HAVE A FUCKING FEVER UN."Deidara said to him Sasori looked up at him like he was dazed "I do."he asked "Yeay come on."He said as he hosted him up on his back agian "Deidara kun there is something I need to tell you."Sasori said to him "Well what is it un."Deidara asked looking over his shoulder "I..I dont have parents."he said Deidara looked at him for a moment before a smile came on his face "Nether do I Sasori so its all good un."Deidara said as he walked to his house if Sasori didnt have anyone to look after him he quessed that he would have to instead after all Sasori was cute even if he was shy but that was probably becasue he was new.Deidara walked up onto the front porch of his house he took his keys out and unlocled the door.He stepped in placed the keys on the key rack and then he walked into the living room with the passed out redhead on his back.He then sat on the edge of the couch and manuverd so he could get Sasori off his back so the redhead could sleep somewhat hell Sasori had a fever Deidara was not going to let him go anywhere until he was better lucky for them today was friday so he wouldnt have to leave Sasori for anything at all unless it was important of corse.Deidara's mind kept drifting over to when he first met the redhead and what had happend in there classes today when he rememberd the note Sakura had given him.He pulled it out of his pocket and opend it it read.  
Dear Deidara,  
Me and RockLee are going to be eloping tonight we love each other so much so we want to go ahead and get married.The wedding will be in Las Vagas in a few weeks so I wish you luck with the redhead.Go get him tiger I saw the way you looked at him I think you two would make the most of cute couples well good luck in the future.  
Love your friend Sakura.

Deidara sighed as he walked over to the office area of the house and shreded the note "Good luck with that Sakura."he whisperd as he walked back into the living room Sasori was still sleeping "God he is way to cute when he is sleeping."He thought as he walked over to the other couch that was in the room and flipped the tv on.Deidara glanced over at Sasori he just couldnt take his mind off of him he noticed after a few hours that Sasori was stirring in his sleep he looked like he was in pain.This tore at Deidara he got up and walked into the bathroom he returned with a wet washcloth and folded it so it was long he placed it over Sasori's forehead and eyes Sasori seemned to calm down after this as he stopped stirring "Thank you...Dei-kun."Sasori whisperd in his sleep Deidara smiled "Welcome Sasori."he said as he kissed his cheek "Oh god im falling in love with him."Deidara said well he liked Sasori so it was ok then if Sasori felt the same way then all was good then.  
Sasori woke up the washrag still over his eyes he lifted it up and opend his eyes.He scanned the room for a minute he was unaware that he had been sleeping for sevral hours he looked over the tv still on and a sleeping Deidara on the other couch "Deidara-kun."He asked as he looekd over.Deidara didnt respond Sasori climbned off the couch from underneath the blankets and crawled over to Deidara.The redhead shook Deidara's shoulders he didnt respond one bit.Sasori's eye twitched in annoyance as he shook harder ok Deidara still didnt respond at all."D-Deidara-kun."Sasori whisperd into his ear "Deidara kun."he said a little louder damn he was a heavy sleepy "Deidara wake up."Sasori growled out as he took the pillow that his head was on Deidara's head fell backwards and his eyes shot open "Un what."he asked sleepyness in his voice "Finaly Ive been trying to wake you up for awhile now."Sasori complained "Oh sorry how ya feeling Saso you had a petty high fever un."Deidara said as he sat up Sasori sitting next to him "Oh I feel a little better jst a litle light headed."he said "Oh are you sure you look alittle flushed still un."Deidara said as he placed a hand on his forehead his forehead was still alittle warm.Sasori blushed as he leaned into the touch "Im sure."he whisperd to Deidara "Well today is friday so you can stay here tonight and if your feeling better I'll take you home tommorrow un."Deidara said "Ok."Sasori whisperd as he rested his head against Deidara's shoulder making the blonde blush as he rested his head ontop of Sasori's.Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck "Deidara kun you smell nice."he whisperd "Thanks un so do you un."Deidara said as he felt Sasori's breathing begin to slow down Deidara looked to see the redhead was asleep Deidara smiled as he leand back so he was laying down with Sasori on his chest."Ok now im positive un I love Sasori I cant stop thinking of the little redhead nothing will chane that un.Deidara thought as he fell back asleep.


	4. addmitting feelings

CHAPTER 4 ADMITTING FEELINGS

Deidara woke up the next morning to the soft sound of Sasori's breath against his neck from last night.Deidara placed his palm on Sasori's forehead "Good for him bad for me he doesn't have a fever anymoe but that means he can go hme now I liked having him here with me un."Deidara thought as Sasori curled up closer to him making Deidara blush red "Oh god.Remeber Deidara he is your friend so DO NOT MOLEST DO NOT MOLEST DO NOT MOLEST!!!"He kept screamnng in his head it didn't help though when Sasori moved his leg between Deidara's "NYA THIS IS BAD AT THIS RATE IM GONNA END UP MOLESTING HIM HE IS JUST TOO CUTE!!"He thought as he felt the redhead shift he saw Sasori's eye open "Morning."He said sleepily "Well good afternoon actually its almost one o clock un."Deidara said "It is."Sasori asked "Oh sorry."He said with that cute face "Its ok un."Deidara said as he twirled a piece of Sasori's red hair in his fingers making the shy redhead giggle "DAMNIT I CANT STAND IT."He thought he smiled there was a knock at the door "I wonder who that is un."Deidara thought "Sasori got off Deidara so he could go to the door to open it to see who it was.Deidara opend the door to meet the gaze of Itachi "What do you want un."Deidara asked "Nothing much just wanted to see how you were doing."He asked Deidara rolled his eyes "Yeay right un I know you were glaring at me and Sasori yesterday what is your deal."Deidara asked Itachi shrugged his shoulders with his eyes closed and his face in a smirk "Well you just work fast."he said "What the hel is that supossed to mean un."Deidara asked "Well you've heard the runors im-SHUT THE HELL UP UN IF YOUR GONNA MAKE FUN OF ME THEN JUST GO THE FUCK AWAY."He screamned and slammned the door in Itachi's face.Deidara stormend back into the living room swearing Itachi's name Sasori looked a little scarred at Deidara's actions.Deidara sighed and sat next to Sasori "Sorry just Itachi made me mad un."Deidara said "Its ok it just scared me alittle."Sasori said to him "If he keps acting so innocent im gonna make it were I cant stand it."Deidara said as he twirled some of Sasori's hair in his fingers again "You seemned to be fascinated with my hair."Sasoi said as he giggled a little "Well I cant help it your just too cute for your own damn good un."Deidara said making the redhead blush further "Sasori."Deidara started "Hmm."He asked him looking at him ""You do know that Itachi was my Ex right un."Deidara asked Sasori nodded "Yeay I heard from some girls in the hallways that you were having these on again off again relations with Itachi this kid named Tobi then with a girl named Sakura and that you rescently broke up with Itachi why."He asked "Well."Deidara started "Sasori I like you I really really do ok I cant help it your just too cute for your own damn good I think your just so adorable and..oh just fuck it."He said as he slammned his lips to Sasori's.The redhead melted into the kis with a slight moan when they broke Sasori was flushed his eyes half lidded "Dei-kun."He started as Deidara pushed him onto his back while they were still on the couch Deidara got to Sasori's ear "Well I love you Sasori."he said as he nibbled on Sasori's ear making the boy beneath him shiver with a slight moan "Dei-kun I-I love you too."He said with a stutter a slight smile on his face even if he was red in the face at that point Deidara got back up so he wasn't next to his ear anymore "Your so cute Sasori."he said a hint of lust in his voice Sasori smiled "You keep telling me that the same thing goes for you un."Sasori said teasing the blond by using un at the end of the sentence with a slight giggle which made Deidara make a frown "Not funny un."Deidara said pretending to be offended Sasori giggle some more "Sorry I couldn't help it."Sasori said as he wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss Deidara flicked his tongue across Sasori's bottom lip.Sasori got the hint and shyly opened his mouth so Deidara slid his tongue in making Sasori shiver Sasori moaned into the kiss.When Deidara broke the kiss a train of siliva connected them together by there mouths "You taste good Saso"Deidara said as licked his lips "You o."Sasori said as Deidara moved his hand up Sasori's shirt making the redhead shiver with delight "Deidara."he started as he gasped as Deidara moved so he could unbutton Sasori's shirt with his teeth.As he undid each button he licked the newly revealed skin making the redhead shiver as jolts of electric pleasure would be sent up his spine "Oh god Dei-kun."He gasped out when Deidara had finaly unbuttoned the front of his schools uniform he starried for a moment at th redhead making Sasori squirm for moment "Whats wrong."Sasori asked him "Nothing."He said in a whisperd as he got next to Sasori's ear "Your just so beautiful un."He whisperd licking Sasori's ear and nibbling it as he traced the jaw bone with his tongue as he moved to his neck biting firmly on the connection between the shoulder and the neck making Sasori yelp a little "Sorry un."Deidara said in a low lust filled whisper into the redheads ear "Its ok I trust you I know you wouldn't hurt me."Sasori whisperd as he undid Deidara's shirt and threw it aside just as Deidar did with his "Dei kun."Sasori whisped as Deidara began to suck the spot on his neck he just bit making it red with teeth and bite marks.Deidara then got up and looked at the newly formed hickey on the redheads neck making sure to tell people that Sasori was his and no one else's Deidara then leaned down and kissed the redhead again "I love you Sasori."Deidara said "I love you to" Sasori said as Deidara moved his hand down into Sasori's pants the redhead had a scarred look on his face "don't worry im not going to hurt you."Deidara said with love in his voice "I-I know but-First time"Deidara asked inturrepting Sasori the boy nodded wit slight embarrassment "Its ok Saso it may be painful at first but you'll get used to it I promise un."Deidara said as he grabbed the boys length in his hand making Sasori gasp as he arched his back into the touch "Um Deidara kun."Sasori said trying not to stutter "Yes."he asked "Um."he pointed to the pants when Deidara rememberd the both had only gotten rid of there shirts "Thank you for reminding me un."Deidara said as he pulled his hand away from Sasori's length making the boy under him whine in disapproval Deidara smirked "Relax Sasori trust me I know what im doing un."Deidara said as he kissed the redheads nose before grabbing the blue dress pants that went with the boys uniform.In one quick motion the blonde had removed Sasori's pants along with his own so know they were both only in there boxers "Deidara um do you think we could move to some place more private?"Sasori asked as he pointed to the window even if the blinds wee closed "Sure un."Deidara said as he picked Sasori up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom lucky Deidara had a double bed or else they would have to do it on the floor.Deidara gently placed Sasori down on his back as he kissed him again "I love you saso."Deidara said "I love you to Dei-kun how many times have you told me now."Sasori asked Deidara shrugged as he planted butterfly kisses down from Sasori's chest to his stomache stopping at the waistband of his boxers before slipping his thumbs into the elastic as pulling them down and flinging them to the side

Sasori was about to ask what Deidara was doing when his thoughts stopped because Deidara had just started to give him a blow job "Oh god Deidara."He moaned as he blushed deep red arching his back into the feeling as he grabbed the sheets so hard that his knuckles were turning white as his toes did the same thing "DEIDARA"Sasori screamed as he gummed into Deidara's mouth gasping for air as he did so.Deidara then got up again and removed his own boxers as he got up and spred Sasori's legs Sasori gulped as his muscles tensed as three fingers were placed in front of his mouth "Suck."Deidara said as Sasori took the three digits in his mouth making Deidara moan in pleasure.After a few moments Deidara removed his fingers from the redheads mouth and positioned one of the three lubricated digits at the other boys entrance "Relax un it may hurt at first."Deidara said as he inserted the first finger into Sasori's entrance.Sasori grabbed Deidara shoulders for support he whimperd as he felt the second one enter "It hurts Dei-kun."Sasori said as he whimperd again "Shhhhh I know I know it hurts just relax you'll see un."Deidara whisperd to him as he stroked the inside of the other boys thigh making the boy blush slightly as he wrapped his legs around Deidara's waist.he flinched when he felt another finger added to him stretching him further.He winced when he felt Deidara pull the fingers out of him he gasped when he felt something larger be inserted "AHH DEIDARA"He screamned as Deidara seethed himself inside of Sasori "Shh yes I know it hurts Sasori it'l get better un."Deidara soothed as he thrust in and out.Deidara was right as soon it was pleasure not pain "D..Dei.k..kun h..harder."he groaned which Deidara complaied by going harder and faster at the same time "OH GOD DEIDARA."he creamned as he gummed again all over there stomach's and chests Deidara soon cam after Sasori.Both of them panting and sweating in a happy mess Deidara kissed Sasori again "Deidara kun please don't leave me."Sasori begged "I would never think of it un."Deidara said as he hugged Sasori "I love you all over the map."He said "To the northern sea's."He said as he kissed him forhead "To the southern shores."he said kissing his chin "To the western plains."he said kissing his right chek "And to the great sunny eastern ranches."He said kissig the other cheek making Sasori giggle as he yawned and fell asleep "I love you Dei kun.


End file.
